


Capture the Flag

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Creativitwins, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Working together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman and Remus have been taken captive by the soldiers of the Dark Lord, Janus. Will they get free and defeat him? What will happen if they don’t?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Capture the Flag

“Well, if you’d just listened!”

“Excuse me?! Do you even know me at all?! It’s your fault anyway!”

“How is this my fault?!”

Each of the twins were trussed up firmly and draped over the backs of horses, riding slowly towards these wannabe-soldiers’s dark lord. 

The soldier riding in front of Roman reached back and smacked him. “Shut up or we’ll gag you too.”

Roman let out an angry yell of outrage and growled, struggling again to free himself or fling himself off of the horse. Remus started struggling again too, yelling out obscenities and curses. 

But the other soldiers quickly came back around, and the twins were gagged, despite their desperate fighting. It was humiliating, lords of the imagination and taken down by soldiers that were barely even figments. 

At least they were almost there. Despite all the ropes holding them, they had to have two guards each to drag them into the castle, and it was only under threat of the sword that they were forced to their knees. 

The throne was truly massive, larger than anything either of them would have made, and more elaborate than any Disney villain’s. It slowly turned, with barely a whisper of sound, and revealed Janus, lounging perfectly at ease. 

“Well, it seems I have guests,” he said with a slight lilt of his eyebrow. His voice was smooth and perfect, and his composure didn’t shift in the slightest despite the two glares aimed at him. 

Remus started saying things through his gag, which just came out a muffled mess, but Janus waved one hand lazily, and the gag untied itself, slipping to the floor. 

“You were saying? And politely, please.”

Remus spat. “Ambush is dirty and underhanded. And you haven’t even untied us! Guests? Bullshit.”

“Ah!” Janus said, standing. “I believe I specified that you should be polite. Especially after I was so generous as to allow you to speak, I should think you’d be more grateful.”

Remus’s face twisted in a snarl. “That  _ was  _ polite!” But a wave of Janus’s hand, and his mouth shut, unable to open any more. 

Roman’s heart sank. This was not going well. 

Janus turned to him next. “And did you have anything to say?”

Roman nodded, trying to hold onto that dignity he had spent so long trying to acquire. The gag slipped off his face. 

“Dark Lord, you have called us guests. Ought we not to be free and unfettered in your presence?”

Janus’s eyebrow lifted, but he waved his hand indulgently. “So long as you behave yourselves.”

The ropes slipped away, and they both got to their feet. A quick glance was all it took for them to attack. The battle was furious and glorious! The two of them, unarmed save their own strength, against Janus wielding magic and all his guards. For half a second it seemed that the surprise attack would work, and then they both found their faces unceremoniously smashed into the ground. 

A warning prick of sharp metal against the backs of their necks prevented them from rising. 

“Surrender,” Janus commanded. 

Roman was the first to break, letting out a groan. “Fine.”

Remus protested with a whine. “We still could’ve won!”

“You could not have,” Janus said firmly. The soldiers started fading away. “I’m beginning to believe your claim that you two get off on pain.”

“I do not!” Roman yelled. “Remus might, but he’s Remus.”

Remus sat up once the soldier above him disappeared, blood dripping down his face from his nose. He was grinning, of course. 

Roman sighed. Despite their attempts at getting along, he still had moments where he did not much like Remus. 

“Same time next week?” He asked. 

“I’d be amenable,” Janus said, swapping his villain outfit for his… less villainy villain outfit. 

“Yes!” Remus said excitedly. “Only next time you could dangle us over a pit of alligators!”

“Not exactly my brand, dear, but I’ll see what I can do. Roman, I will say I’m impressed. The two of you got farther than I’d expected, and the teamwork is certainly coming along.”

Roman swelled up with pride at the praise. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, doing things with Remus. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make some more chapters for this someday, make it a whole thing, but no promises.


End file.
